The invention relates to catalyst compositions useful in hydrocarbon upgrading processes and to methods for their production and use.
In another aspect, this invention relates to processes for converting hydrocarbons to aromatic hydrocarbons with a reduction in sulfur resulting from the conversion of such hydrocarbons in the presence of such catalyst compositions.
It is known to catalytically crack non-aromatic hydrocarbons to lower olefins and aromatic hydrocarbons in the presence of catalysts which contain a zeolite (such as ZSM-5), as is described in an article by N. Y. Chen et al. in Industrial and Engineering Chemistry Process Design and Development, Volume 25, 1986, pages 151-155. However, there are ever present incentives for the development of new, more effective and/or more practical catalyst compositions and methods of preparing them.